clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:God my Saviour
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, God my Saviour! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Religion Hi, we have nothing against people following a religion on this wiki, but please be careful not to send particularly religious messages around. I for one am a Hindu, and it's quite annoying for me personally when people tell me I have sinned etc., in real life. Not everyone here follows a faith or is Christian, so please keep your beliefs personal. For example. I was once stopped from putting up religious pictures on my user page once. Thanks, --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Religion Dear , Hello! It's good to see another man (or woman) of God on the database. As a Christian myself, allow me to lay down some things. *'The CPW isn't a conversion zone'. The worst way to convert another man is to type online and call them a wretched sinner. That drives them away from the faith, . *The only '''legal' place to profess your faith are your user page and your signature, as you can see by mine. *'Ben is a jerk'; he was banned for lying, cruelty, and swearing his head off. By his actions, he's not Christian. *'Never be ashamed of your faith', but be sure to keep it in check so you don't anger others. God wants us to practice tolerance. Remember, God's Word says there's a time and a place for everything: a time to sow, a time to harvest, a time to get up, a time to sleep, etc., and this is not the time for conversion, unfortunately. *'The Internet is a very hard place to bring folks to Christ', believe me. Miraculously, I brought one to Christ online before. He came to me and said he wanted to know more about Jesus via a YouTube message. It was incredible. I hope you enjoy your time here, and never forget what God did for you, me, and everyone. From a fellow believer in Jesus Christ, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC)